


Discovering a Weak Spot

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Cat Ears, Clothed Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: Jaune and Blake are left in a room together, nothing more and nothing less.However, an absent-minded gesture might lead to something far more interesting.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Discovering a Weak Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Something real short and sweet that popped into my head a few days back and I tore it out in three days. Might go back and edit it in the future but please let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Another sunny day had passed over the campus of Beacon academy, all classes were finished for the day and the students were left mostly to their own devices. Two of said students were sitting in one of the largely unused common rooms that dotted the school.

Jaune Arc was sitting on one of the comfortable armchairs, relaxing and looking through random things on his scroll, to his right the always mysterious Blake Belladonna who was lounging on the rooms plush sofa. She had her legs drawn up and she was leaning over the armrest in his direction, though he was certain she didn't realise it as her nose was buried deep in the pages of the novel she had been tearing through since they had been in here. 

This room wasn't used very often, most students prefer using their dorm rooms but these were more designed for different teams to meet up and as a chance to make new friends. That had been Ruby's idea, the ever-inspiring leader of team RWBY had insisted they spent the afternoon here in the hopes of meeting, as she put it, 'new BFFs'. That hadn't happened. As far as he understood it most people saw the engaged sign on the outside of the handle and moved along to the next unused one, as there were hundreds. 

After she had given it more than enough time for some heroic entrance of a yet unknown team who they would inevitably spend the rest of their time at Beacon with, Ruby had needed to get to an after-class activity. Now leaving the two friends by association sitting in comfortable silence. Although he felt comfortable in it only because he was sure the raven-haired girl was not only unaware of his existence at this moment but seemed to have been equally oblivious to the living hurricane that was her team leader that had been bouncing off the walls only a few minutes ago. 

With nowhere else he needed to be he had decided to hang out here maybe even have a chance to get to know the book-loving beauty sitting beside him, it was a low chance but he thought he'd take it. Even though he hadn't had any luck so far but that didn't mean he wasn't going to force her to talk if she was enjoying herself, it was rather peaceful, to be honest, and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the view...

He chastised himself for thinking it, but unfortunately, he was a teenage boy and his hormones wouldn't back down without a fight. Blake was hot, he felt no shame in thinking that as every girl he'd laid eye's on since he arrived here was unbelievably attractive. She had that calm and stoic nature that always made her look unattainable, he couldn't easily picture her as anything else other than a cool-headed figure despite what some traitorous shower thoughts had tried.

He hadn't realised he had spaced out looking off into the distance and when he came too he realised he was looking straight at the bow she always wore in her hair, in his absent-minded state he picked up the sight of a rather large piece of white fluff that was hanging on to the tip of the ribbon. Thinking nothing of it his hand reached out on instinct to remove the offending mess as it was polluting the perfect black silk and sticking out like a sore thumb.

With a steady hand, he reached over and softly grasped the material between two fingers to pull it away. Only when he felt the soft, and strangely firm, substance he froze. 

Blakes book fell from her fingers and it looked like every muscle in her body had just tensed, winding up to the inevitable punch he feared was coming. In his panic, his fingers tightened reflexively and all thoughts of the attack were washed away when a sound rang out through the empty room.

"Mmmmmmmmm..."

It didn't sound pained, and that was the only reason his fingers remained inadvertently locked in place, it sounded light and airy, high and pleased, it sounded like something he had only heard on the videos he had shamefully saved in a hidden folder on his scroll.

It sounded very sexy.

His lizard brain took over when it reached his impressionable ears, his fingers rolling once more and watching slack-jawed as another even more lustful sound escaped the girl's soft-looking lips. He was beet red, face dotted with sweat and pants tighter than they had ever felt in his life, he had no idea what was happening, one part of him was screaming to get out of there but could be hardly heard over the marching band that seemed to strolled through his head the second he heard that siren song. 

So he was stuck there, his hand locked in due to the fear of what would happen once he stopped. 

It certainly was a surprise when Blake began to writhe under his touch, leaning her fit and full body against the armrest and giving him his first full view of her striking features. Her face was as red as his and when he rolled his fingers yet again he saw an image that would be burned into his young mind forever. Her dazzling amber eye's popped open with her brows curling up in surprise, it only took a second before those expressive pools rolled back in bliss which combined with the sight of her pink and glossy lips parting so the most sinfully wonderful note of pleasure could slip past them. 

It was too much for him to handle, he'd never even kissed a girl, barely even a hug that wasn't from a family member. She must have heard his thoughts because now she was essentially climbing over the arm of the sofa and onto the very much one person seat he was occupying. 

The sudden feeling of a very warm and soft woman climbing onto his lap knocked something loose inside of him and suddenly regained his ability to speak. 

"Blake what are-" it came out in a shrill squeak as the girl clambered onto him but it was quickly cut off with a gasp as a pair of heavenly soft lips connected with his neck.

Blake was laying on top of him now, on her side so her upper body was visible and her head was nestled into the crook of his neck, her legs were across his and he couldn't help but gawk at home much her skirt had ridden up. Reflexively he placed his free hand on her thigh to stabilise her as she continued to kiss a path up towards his ear, her hand caressing the side of his head while the other stroked his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

Once her perfect lips reached his ear she uttered a very simple request.

"Moooooreee..." 

It was purred more than said, the sheer amount of lust that was dripping from her voice would have made him lose it if not for the fact he was resisting with all his might before he could question his good fortune a strong hand turned his head towards his new lover and was pulled into a scorching kiss.

It was his turn to moan and he was aggressively made out with, having no technique himself he was forced to learn on the job while trying his hardest not to get lost in wonderful sensation. The hand that pulled him in didn't stay idle for long though and after trailing down the length of his body it stopped to take a handful of his crotch. It was certainly unexpected and he fought back the moan that tried to burst forth, luxuriating in the feeling he was being drowned in.

Now feeling confidence he had never felt before he started to run his fingers over the bow he had held in his hand again, sending a shiver of pleasure through him when he felt the effect it was having on Blake's body. She was quaking and shivering, moaning deeply and shamelessly into his mouth while he continued his onslaught, all while her hand stroked him through his trousers, all but clawing at his buckle in an attempt to get to it. 

The fabric of her bow was becoming looser due to his fingers, the knot at the centre coming undone as he rolled it and tugged at it, finally it failed and as soon as it fell away his hand brushed up against something far softer. He couldn't see due to Blake's tongue exploring every inch of his mouth but he could certainly feel it, he traced the outline of the feather-soft appendage while the raven-haired girl went rigid in his grip. 

Her lips detached from his and he found himself staring into the most beautiful eye's he had ever seen, shining at him with clear desperation "Please..." she begged, pressing her head up towards his fingers "Please don't stop..." her face went slack as he gently squeezed the furry ear, marvelling at how incredible they were.

Why on Remnant would he stop?? 

After struggling for a minute or so Blake finally forced her way through the clasp of his trousers, yanking the zipper down and diving in with an eager hand, it didn't take nearly as long for her determined hands to reach through his boxers and pull out his extremely hard and practically pulsating cock. 

It was a testament to his self-control that he did not cum then and there, the feeling of Blake's warm and impossibly soft fingers wrapping around his shaft was divine, he whimpered in pleasure and his head fell back hard against the headrest. With the sudden sensation he let go of the faunus's ear for the first time, she whined at the loss of contact but took the opportunity to reposition herself. 

With her hands firmly held on his shoulders, she moved her legs either side of his to straddle him, with another almost pained whine she began clawing at her own shirt and fumbling with the buttons. Jaune decided that there was one thing missing from her efforts and with this newfound confidence he reached up with both hands, not to her skirt but rather to her newly exposed ears. 

The result was as spectacular as he hoped as both his hands started to caress the soft ears Blake let out another explosive moan and in one swift and involuntary movement she tore her shirt open. Jaune's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider, unable to draw them away from the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra and suddenly he was staring at the first pair of tits he had ever seen in person. Those tits also just happened to be attached to one of the sexiest girls in school who was currently straddling him with sex written clearly across her gorgeous face. 

He chose not to question his luck and instead stick to the formula that had been working for him so far, it didn't take long for Blake's clumsy hands to find his cock once more and it was his turn let out a loud moan. All he could think about was how good her tits looked, they were perky and firm with her skin tinted red from the full-body blush she wore, her nipples looked especially inviting as they seemed to be hard as diamonds and practically begging to be touched.

He was drawn from his stupor by a sudden and violently pleasurable sensation. Blake had certainly found his cock and now she was showing him exactly what she intended to do with it. Something hot and incredibly wet was pressed up against his shaft and he quickly understood two things; first Blake wasn't wearing underwear of any kind and two he was about to lose his virginity. 

"Mooooore..." she whined as her piercing amber eyes bore into him.

That was all the time he had to prepare, however, as the faunus girl reared up and pressed his cock against her slick folds and without ceremony she dropped her weight onto to it, impaling herself on him in a single stroke. It was like the wind was knocked out of him, to go from pleasurable teasing to being constricted in a world of tight, hot and wet bliss was overpowering, he was submerged in the feeling of her pussy wrapped around him and already seeing stars in his vision before her first thrust. 

His hands again tightened on her ears subconsciously and this only spurred the ravenous girl on, without a moment's hesitation she drew up from his lap until only head remained inside her again before plunging back down, drawing another squeal of delight from her lips. Now that her rhythm was set she didn't slow down again and the constant sound of her wide hips colliding with his lap mixed with the animalistic sounds of pleasure that rang out from the pair of them. 

Blake was unable to hold herself upright anymore and she fell forward so she was leaning against him, hands balled in his shirt on either shoulder while her face rocked back and forth inches away from his. He could feel her breath against him every time it would come out in a rush when she bottomed out on him, his vision was filled with the picture of her face locked in throes of pure lust. Her eye's had crossed again but this time her tongue was lolled out, making her look even sexier, Jaune knew he couldn't last and decided to wring every last drop of pleasure her could out of her. 

With his hands still on her head and his fingers rolling the sensitive fur of her ears he made one last-ditch effort, taking a hold of each ear with as many fingers as possible he suddenly and firmly drew them down towards her scalp, the result being every inch of her ears being violently stimulated all at once. 

It was certainly effective. 

Blake screamed, her entire body locked and began to quake, the already tight walls of her pussy clamped down on him while her hips never stopped jackhammering onto him. Jaune cried out as his release flew towards him at a startling pace, managing to hold on through Blake's scream only to hear something that he found one thousand times more erotic. 

"Meeeeeoooooowww..." 

Directly against his face and followed by the most desperate and lustful kiss imaginable, Jaune lost it. his body went slack and what felt like a months worth of pleasure rushed up and out of him. His world for an indeterminant amount of time was just pleasure, heat and the wonderful sounds of Blake's pleasured moans. 

When he came to it was in a position he never dreamed he'd be in, coated in sweat while a stunningly beautiful girl lay slumbering atop him, all while his cock was still buried deep inside her. Nothing else mattered at that point and without a single fear he drifted off into a deep and pleasant slumber. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since his 'outing' with the book-loving member of team RWBY and he had yet to come down from his high. Blake hadn't yelled or killed him and it seemed everything had returned to normal, well normal aside from being able to close his eyes and picture clear as day the usually reserved black-haired beauty's face contorted in sheer mind-numbing bliss. 

His pants stirred at the memory as they always did when he thought of her now but he could deal with that later as something pressing was going on. He had received a message on his scroll from an unknown number saying they were a trainer of some kind and they had a 'special technique' to show him. 

He had been confused at first but decided he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth so he headed to the common rooms as instructed.

'It is a little odd...' he thought as he drew closer to the door number he was told 'This is the same place me and Blake had...' 

His thoughts cut off as he was grabbed and pulled swiftly into the darkroom, being tossed effortlessly onto a very familiar feeling chair only to gasp as his eyes adjusted to the dark and he took in the figure before him. 

Blake stared at him with hungry eye's as she was clad in only her purple stockings, black bra and a matching black thong but what really drew his attention and tied the outfit together was the noticeable choker around her neck that featured a bright golden tag.

'Blake' 

Before he could speak she crawled into his lap, drawing his hand up and onto her exposed ears as she pressed her lips into his jaw and hearing the sound he had been fantasising about for days on end.

"Meeeooow..."

**Author's Note:**

> As I said short and sweet, thank you so much for reading :) 
> 
> My requests are currently closed but feel free to send one and I will get back to you once they re-open :)
> 
> NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com


End file.
